Complicated
by vampoof94
Summary: Some flirting from Sara and an injury brings the two girls closer together than they ever could have imagined. Smoaking Canary


The last thing Sara ever expected to see when she walked into the foundry was a very cute Felicity Smoak jamming out to her music. Sara leaned against the doorway and watched Felicity for awhile. The girl was completely in her own world as she worked on her computer and focused on the music. She even started to sing along with the music. Sara grinned and using her great stealth, she snuck up on Felicity. Sara leaned down and breathed a few words into Felicity's ear causing her to jump and yelp. Sara just looked innocent as Felicity blushed and fumbled around to turn the music off.

"Sara!" Felicity spun in her chair to face the other blonde. Sara was grinning and staring right back at Felicity.

"You're so cute." Sara said with a bigger smile. Felicity blushed more and looked away.

"Can I help you?"

"I just came down to work out." Sara grinned and took off her shirt right by Felicity. The IT girl whipped her head away and hid her blushing face from Sara's view. "What are you working on?" Sara asked as she walked over to the salmon ladder. Felicity slowly turned back to her computer screen and took a deep breath.

"Going through surveillance cameras. Oliver asked me to."

"I see and that song you was jamming out to? I haven't heard it before." Sara smirked.

"Blurred lines...it was actually a remix..." Felicity turned to face Sara. "Please don't tell the guys."

"Tell us what?" Oliver asked as he walked in. Felicity groaned. Sara looked at Oliver.

"Don't know." Sara winked at Felicity. "Your secret is safe with me Miss Smoak."

"Thank you." Felicity said. "I'm going to catch you up on music though."

"I think I need that." Sara replied as she jumped up on the salmon ladder. Felicity nodded to herself and went back to work. Oliver looked between the two and decided to go practice shooting arrows. He would never understand the two girls in the room with him. Felicity saw that both Oliver and Sara were absorbed in what they were doing, so she took the chance and put head headphones on and turned on her music. She got back to work with her music in her ears.

"Felicity?"

"She can't hear you Dig." Oliver said with a chuckle. Diggle rolled his eyes. Sara walked up to them and smirked.

"I can handle this."

"She's going to flip." Roy said as he watched Sara sneak up behind Felicity. She leaned down and grazed Felicity's ear with her teeth. Felicity screamed and jumped out of her chair tearing her headphones away from her quickly. She was bright red as she held her ear and glared at Sara.

"SARA!"

"Yes?" Sara grinned a toothy grin and Felicity forgot all her words. She leaned against the desk and shook her head.

"You're evil." Felicity mumbled as she tried to be mad at the hot, sexy ex-assassin standing in front of her, but all she could focus on were those blue eyes and glistening abs. Felicity tore her eyes from the woman and closed her eyes.

"And you're still cute." Sara said as she leaned against the desk beside Felicity. Oliver cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"While I think you're both quite adorable we have to figure out who those guys were that tried to kill us last night." Felicity sat back down and pulled up a tab that showed the men in the masks.

"While I still can't figure out exactly who they are, I know they have kept to a schedule. So far they have hit three different banks in three nights."

"So if they stick to that schedule we'll probably see them tonight." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Yes and it seems they also strike at exactly seven pm."

"How do we know where they will strike next?" Roy asked.

"We don't." Felicity replied. They were quiet for a moment as they thought up a plan. Oliver finally spoke up.

"We each stake out a bank."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"We don't really have anything else to go on. Keep an eye out for things and let us know if you see them anywhere Felicity."

"Yes sir." Felicity said as she went back to watching surveillance cameras. The others got changed and headed for the door. Felicity watched them walk up the stairs. "Be careful!"

"We will Felicity." Diggle smiled.

"Good." Felicity said as she sighed and got back to business.

…**...**

"Felicity? Any changes?" Oliver asked through his comm.

"Nothing. I'm watching every bank that they haven't struck yet, but...wait...something's happening!"

"Where?"

"Uhhh...Sara it's the bank you're at."

"We're moving there now." Oliver said. Sara looked around her.

"I don't see anything Felicity." 

"One sec...okay! They are right at the entrance now. Be careful!"

"How many?" Diggle asked.

"Looks like five."

"Five? Sara try to hold them back and we'll get there as fast as possible." Oliver said.

"Sure thing Ollie..." Sara said as she waited for the robbers. Felicity was talking through the comm telling her exactly what the robbers were up to. Sara heard the door open and saw the men walk in. She knocked out two of them with her bo staff. The other three snapped their attention towards her and she was now face to face with three guns. "You should be more careful of where you point those things." She warned. She moved away from the men and managed to knock one man down. The other two started shooting and she ducked behind the counter.

"Sara!?" Felicity yelled into the comms when she heard the gunfire.

"I'm fine Felicity. Where are the others?"

"They should be there any minute Sara. Just hold on."

"Stop!" Sara looked up over the counter and saw a security guard with his gun out. She cursed.

"Felicity why is a security guard here?"

"He must have just gotten there."

"Great..." Sara got up and sprinted towards the guard and pushed him away from the new spray of bullets coming at them. She fell to the ground and swore again. She had been hit. She heard the shouts of Oliver and Roy now. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and found Diggle watching the scene before them. The security guard was yelling into his radio and pretty much ignoring them.

"Let's go." Diggle said quietly. Sara saw that Oliver and Roy had the rest of the fight covered and slipped outside with Diggle.

"Please tell me she is okay Dig." Diggle sighed and checked Sara's wounds out. He had been hearing from the worried IT girl since the gunfire started.

"She has two bullet wounds. Nothing serious." He spoke into his comm and took a deep breath.

"She worried?"

"Yeah. You should be more careful or our little tech might worry herself to death." Diggle smiled. Oliver and Roy jumped in the van and Diggle quickly went to the front and started driving. Oliver looked Sara over.

"You okay?"

"Yes Ollie. I am fine."

"I'll stitch you up once we get back to the foundry."

"Thanks." Sara murmured as she closed her eyes and waited to get back.

…**...**

Felicity was pacing around the foundry when the team got back. Oliver was helping Sara walk. He sat her on the table Felicity had cleared. She watched as Oliver pulled the bullets out and cleaned the wound. Diggle stepped up beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said back quietly.

"She's going to be fine."

"I know."

"Then why do you still look worried?"

"I don't know..."

"Well I think you just need to go home and sleep."

"Maybe." Felicity mumbled. Diggle chuckled and squeezed her shoulder before grabbing his coat.

"Night guys."

"Night Dig." Felicity leaned against her desk and looked at the phone on the table.

"It's Thea."

"Thanks." Oliver said as he took the phone and looked at the message. "Uh Felicity? Mind helping Sara finish taking care of her injury? I'm needed back home."

"Oh uh sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah Thea just needs to talk."

"Okay well goodnight Oliver."

"Night ladies." He ran up the steps and out the door. Roy had already left and now it was just the two girls. Felicity walked over to Sara and helped her clean up. It was silent in the room and Felicity could practically feel the tension.

"Thank you for caring about me."

Felicity blushed and ducked her head. "No problem..."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why I care?" Felicity asked and Sara nodded. "Well...why wouldn't I? You deserve to be cared about and you've always been nice to me, so of course I would care."

"You're cute." Sara grinned.

Felicity bit her lip. "Can I ask why you flirt so much? I mean I think that's what you're doing..."

"Why wouldn't I? You're adorable." Sara leaned down and stared into Felicity's eyes. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No! I mean...you don't really have to..." Felicity mentally face palmed at her rushed words. Sara was smiling more.

"So can I assume you like me miss Smoak?"

"Well..." Felicity felt hands on her cheeks. "Yeah."

"Good."

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Because I can do this." Sara leaned down and kissed Felicity softly before pulling away. Felicity was shocked.

"That...oh...yeah good."

"You're just too cute."

"So uh...does this mean you like me back?"

"Obviously I do, but I have to warn you that I have no idea how to date anyone anymore. I lost that ability I think."

Felicity shook her head. "No you didn't. You seem to be doing great so far."

"Really? Thank you." She smiled and jumped off the table before grimacing. "Bad idea..."

"Let me help you." Felicity helped Sara over to the cot and laid her down.

"Stay?"

"Okay." Felicity took her glasses off and laid down beside Sara. She felt an arm go around her waist and smiled. "So are we dating now?"

"Totally. So that means you can stare at me all you want without trying to hide it."

"Now that does sound nice." Felicity laughed.

"I can be pretty complicated though."

"That's okay. We can work it out together. That's what people do in relationships. Even if it is complicated, we can get through it as long as we stay together."


End file.
